In the last decade, many different designs of stents have been used to maintain patency of arteries and other vessels of the human body. In all such devices, hoop strength is an important characteristic. Specifically, the stent must have enough hoop strength to resist the elastic recoil exerted by the vessel into which the stent is placed. The Mass stent described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,545 and the Dotter stent described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,569 are each open helical coils. The Palmaz stent described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 is of the "chinese finger" design. The Gianturco-Rubin stent currently sold by Cook, Inc. is another stent design which like the stents of Mass, Dotter and Palmaz does not have any closed circular member to optimize hoop strength.
The ideal arterial stent utilizes a minimum wire size of the stent elements to minimize thrombosis at the stent site after implantation. The ideal arterial stent also possesses sufficient hoop strength to resist elastic recoil of the artery. Although the optimum design for maximizing hoop strength is a closed circular structure, no prior art stent has been described which has a small diameter when percutaneously inserted into a vessel and which expands into the form of multiplicity of closed circular structures (i.e. rings) when expanded outward against the vessel wall.